Rampage of the Rail Bandits
Rampage of the Rail Bandits ''is a special written by "Chase the Ferroequinologist", released in August 2016. Story can be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12087254/1/Rampage-of-the-Rail-Bandits Plot Thomas visit to wild Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Harvey *Arthur *Rosie *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Samson *Lucian *Diesel *Class 40 *Salty *Sidney *Winston *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Rocky *Victor *Millie *Bertie *George *Kevin *Cranky *The Fat Controller *Lady Hatt *The Mayor of Sodor *Sir Robert Norramby *Detective Miles Regan *Bear ''(does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Ryan (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *199 (cameo) *Bradford (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Frank (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *The Brass Band (cameo) *Stanley (mentioned) *Gator (mentioned) *Neil (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Jeb *Bonnie *"Blues" Truck (not named) *Roy *Slim Jim Langley *Sergeants Tall and Small (not named) Locations *Norramby *Thomas' Branch Line *Toryreck *Knapford *Sir Topham Hatt's Office *Scenic Branch Line *Killdane *Shunting Yards *Sodor Police Station *Wellsworth *Ballahoo Tunnel *Tidmouth Sheds *Ulfstead Castle *Kirk Ronan Junction *Vicarstown *Kellsthorpe Road *Brendam Docks *Arlesburgh Junction *The Little Western *River Hoo *Sodor Steamworks *The Cow Field *Tidmouth Town Hall *Sodor Dieselworks Cast UK/AUS *Mark Moraghan as the Narrator *John Hasler as Thomas and Roy *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Harvey, Salty, Bertie, and the Fat Controller *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Donald, Detective Miles Regan, and Sergeant Tall *Steven Kynman as Duck *Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, Clarabel, and Lady Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Arthur, Class 40, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, and Kevin *Jules de Jongh as Rosie *Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, and Sergeant Small *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Robert Wilfort as Samson *James Corden as Lucian *Kerry Shale as Diesel *Christopher Ragland and Tim Whitnall as the Troublesome Trucks *David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor *Miranda Raison as Millie *John Schwab as George *Cory Michael Smith as Jeb *Athena Karkanis as Bonnie *James Cotton as "Blues" Truck *Jim Cummings as Slim Jim Langley USA *Mark Moraghan as the Narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward, Toby and Rocky *Peter Oldring as Roy *Kerry Shale as Gordon, Henry Diesel, and Kevin *Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Detective Miles Regan, and Sergeant Tall *Christopher Ragland as Percy and some Troublesome Trucks *Steven Kynman as Duck *Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad *Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Bertie, and the Fat Controller *Jules de Jongh as Emily and Rosie *David Menkin as Arthur *Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, and Sergeant Small *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Robert Wilfort as Samson *James Corden as Lucian *Tim Whitnall as some Troublesome Trucks *David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor *Miranda Raison as Millie *John Schwab as George *Cory Michael Smith as Jeb *Athena Karkanis as Bonnie *James Cotton as "Blues" Truck *Jim Cummings as Slim Jim Langley SoundCloud Voice Cast (songs) *Chase Thede as Thomas, Harvey, Lucian, Diesel, Slim Jim Langley, Troublesome Trucks, and George *Shira Julie as Rosie *Sammy Pignalosa as Oliver *Evan Macaluso as Samson *Ian Melamed as Arthur, Sidney, and Roy *Joshua Kass-Amsterdam as Jeb *Ryan Gomes as Toad *Hailey Rock as Bonnie *Joey Morley as "Blues" Truck" Bonus Features *The Travelin' Railwayman music video *Rosie's Blues music video *The Law is the Law music video *No Friends Like Those on Sodor music video *Guess Who puzzles - Jeb and Bonnie, Roy, Rosie, Harvey, Trivia *The special takes place between Fan Season 1 and Fan Season 2. *This special marks the first of multiple things: **The first CGI Thomas special to run 90 minutes. **Arthur's first appearance in full CGI. **Rosie's first major role since Diesel's Special Delivery. **The first time America is mentioned by name in the television series. **The first time Toryreck has appeared in the television series since Season 4. **The first special since Tale of the Brave to have a stylized open sequence. **The first Thomas media of any kind to have a gun in it. *Several music cues are references to earlier parts of the series: **Thomas' original theme appears several times throughout the special. **A recreation of Oliver's theme appears before Oliver and Toad are attacked. **Rosie's theme is a recurring leitmotif whenever Rosie is on screen. *Several references are made throughout the special: **When Class 40, Millie, and Stephen are all teasing Samson, they make references to Harvey Takes a Stand, Samson Sent for Scrap, and Samson at Your Service respectively. **Sidney Sings is referenced in Diesel telling Sidney to make up a song again. **When Oliver and Toad are at Arlesburgh Junction, Duck makes reference to Close Encounters of the Toad Kind. **Gordon's indignity with Jeb's whistle problems, and then his own, are a reference to Whistles and Sneezes. Category:Vhs Category:DVD